sentimientos humanos
by Yoari Dank
Summary: el detective se encuentra con el primer caso que no puede resolver, la complejidad de los sentimientos humanos, algo que siempre ha evitado. esa criaturale hizo cuestionarse por primera vez la esencia humana.


**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo a los personajes para mi propia diversión y como un pasatiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias: Ooc, referencia de asesinato.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sentimientos humanos.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Vio el infierno, la liberación… la muerte, todo y nada a la vez".**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¿Existe alguna inmunidad hacia la muerte?**_

 _ **Aférrate a la vida tanto como puedas".**_

 **.**

 **.**

El leve olor a pólvora mezclado con el aroma de la sangre golpeó sus pulmones. Demasiado denso para respirar. O quizás eran las lágrimas que acrecentaban a cada momento, cada segundo. Tan efímero y lastimero.

Orihime Inoue cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeando sus temblorosas piernas que por fin decidieron ceder ante la incredulidad de lo que sus ojos observaban. Una, dos, tres lagrimas picaron sus ojos impidiéndole ver con claridad. Estiró su temblorosa mano a tientas para encontrar su objetivo y lo sostuvo cuando lo encontró, aferrándose a él como si su propia vida dependiese de ello; su vida en realidad se marchitaba con ello.

Frío. Impávido ante el toque. Inoue miró la palma de su mano horrorizándose con la mancha carmín que cubría gran parte de ésta, pero el pensamiento de que esa en realidad no era su sangre la horrorizó aun más. Sangre, suciedad. Inmundicia.

Está muerto. Pensó. Claro que lo estaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos averiguaran sobre su paradero y matarlo en el acto antes de que el propio hombre hablara. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que nadie conocía su ubicación. Pero aun así lo encontraron.

Era inequívoco que la muerte llegaba para todos sin excepción alguna. Lenta y dolorosamente. Rápida e indolora. Así como a sus padres, a su hermano y ahora al hombre que apreciaba. Alguien importante para ella. Su maldición se había adueñado de lo más preciado para ella, de aquellos a quienes amaba.

—Ishida-kun—susurró apenas en una breve exhalación.

Silencio. Ninguna respuesta por parte del hombre. Solo el enloquecedor tic tac del reloj, molesto y apremiante, burlándose de ella, un recordatorio de lo efímero y contraproducente que el tiempo resultaba para los mortales.

—No deberías estar aquí mujer—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una que ella no reconocía.

La chica se volvió, sus movimientos ralentizados y casi mecánicos. Lo vio, un hombre que ella jamás en su vida había visto, mirándola espectral e imperturbablemente a pesar de su dictamen. Un pequeño escalofrío subió por la columna vertebral Orihime.

—Yo…—titubeó al respecto, llevando ambas manos a su pecho como un gesto de nerviosismo tan típico en ella— ¿Quién es usted?—decidió por fin, si tenía que aclarar el asunto de su identidad entonces era bastante justo cuestionar la de su interlocutor.

—Cifer, detective en homicidios—aclaró el hombre todavía de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Claro, el protocolo así lo demandaba, los formalismos de la sociedad, aunque internamente no era un fiel creyente de aquellas normas y menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

El hombre arrastró los pies al interior de la habitación, sus botas hicieron crujir la madera que pisaba. Ulquiorra Cifer era un detective calificado para este tipo de situaciones dada su personalidad fría y calculadora, de apariencia sería e inescrutable, cabello oscuro como la misma noche y profundos ojos verdes ocultos en una pared de indiferencia tan propia de él que brillaban con irrefutable inteligencia. Los rumores decían que la personalidad de Ulquiorra era inquebrantable, capaz de mantenerse imperturbable sin ningún rastro que denotara alguna simple emoción, podría observar el desmembramiento de algún hombre sin levantar una sola ceja, sacarle el corazón a alguien sin mostrar un atisbo de sorpresa.

—Orihime Inoue—respondió la chica sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, postrada cerca del cadáver de su novio.

Ulquiorra caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde miró el cadáver del joven doctor. Pálido, frío y manchado con sangre. No había nada peor que morir a causa de un disparo directo al corazón, arrebatarle la vida a alguien con tal violencia en el cuerpo y la mente. Vio el infierno, la liberación… la muerte, todo y nada a la vez.

—No lo toques—advirtió Cifer. Su tono se elevó una octava y resonó en las cuatro paredes.

Todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, la chica se aferró con mayor fuerza al frío cadáver que yacía tendido en el suelo. ¿Cuál era su afán en aferrarse a un cascarón vacío? ¿Sería ella la causante del deceso? No, no era ella. Ishida Uryuu era un hombre perseguido por un pasado turbio, y hasta esa noche el pasado le había cobrado las facturas de sus errores. ¿El precio? Su propia vida.

—Solo te pido cinco minutos más, por favor solo quiero despedirme de él—Orihime solo necesitaba ese tiempo, necesitaba con urgencia sacar aquella espina de su pecho y dedicarle unas cuantas palabras a Uryuu. El sentimiento de desolación se arrastraba desde lo profundo de su ser ahogando su propia calma, llenándola de dolor.

Ulquiorra vio el destello de desolación en sus ojos, parpadeando con mayor intensidad. Un sentimiento humano tan propio en aquellos que perdían lo más preciado en esta vida, quizás si le concedía ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ese molesto sentimiento que ella comenzaba a despertar en él desaparecería. Un sentimiento que no le gustaba ¿compasión quizás?

Y la causante, esa mujer que permanecía frente a él, susurrando palabras al aire, unas que jamás serían escuchadas por la persona a la que iban dirigidas. Esa visión lo atormentaría por lo que restara de vida. Cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la ventana, observando más allá la oscura bóveda celeste opacada por el brillo de la bulliciosa ciudad. Personas, ajenas a lo que acontecía, ignorantes a los hechos.

—Gracias.

Ulquiorra parpadeó cuando la mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Creí que ya te habías marchado mujer—la acusó por su persistencia en seguir ahí.

— ¿Creerán que he sido yo?—preguntó Orihime y el desasosiego se adueñó de ella.

—No—le aseguró el pelinegro y fue todo lo que podía decirle, las pistas estaban ahí, solo era cuestión de unir cabos y encontrar al culpable, resolver el caso y archivarlo en los expedientes de su gaveta. Simple.

—Encuéntralo por favor Cifer-san—rogó Inoue, por ella y por Ishida, con la esperanza de poder darle a Uryuu un poco de justicia. El hombre no había elegido esa vida, fue la propia vida quien lo arrastró a esos extremos y ella en ningún momento lo cuestionó, no tenía por qué hacerlo después de todo.

Y sin decir otra cosa ella abandonó la habitación, reticente y mecánicamente impulsada por una fuerza fuera de sí.

Ulquiorra se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Se volvió. Vacío. Silencio. La mujer se había marchado como él se lo pidió. Entonces contempló el umbral por el que su figura se había perdido y la curiosidad lo acometió ¿Quién era realmente aquella criatura? Su aura mostraba una sombra de dolor pero su rostro aplacaba lo evidente. Su semblante parecía apacible si no le mirabas a los ojos, incluso después de ver al que era su novio muerto de la peor forma posible.

Encuéntralo por favor. La desesperación en su voz le dijo que incluso cuando no quería demostrar el dolor que sentía, sus acciones la delataban. La complejidad en los seres humanos y el misterio en el corazón de éstos los volvía vulnerables. Rompiéndose fácilmente ante la menor ráfaga de viento.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Ulquiorra, sé que es algo Sad y honestamente no es lo que tenía planeado pero me ha gustado el resultado de esta historia.**_

 _ **No es como si me diera gusto matar a Ishida tampoco pero era necesario para la historia, con el tiempo espero poder escribir más sobre este personaje ya que hasta cierto punto me resulta un poco difícil apegarme a su personalidad, disculpen el Ooc que hay, en Ulquiorra y Orihime, aunque no es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, aun no me acoplo a su personalidad sin cambiarle algunas cosas de ella.**_

 _ **¿Un review?**_


End file.
